


Good Morning Normandy!

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Good Morning Normandy!

Tali slurped her morning coffee through a straw, watching the show.

Garrus slid past her at speed cackling maniacally with Shepard thrown over his shoulder. She was none too pleased with the arrangement if her screams were anything to go by.

“Garrus Mother Fucking Vakarian!” she shrieked kicking out at him “Put me down this instant!”

The battering clearly did not perturb him as he continued on his merry way, Tali reasoned his carapace would have absorbed any impact Shepard’s bare feet could possibly inflict.

“No can do Commander!” he laughed, hoisting her up higher.

“So help me god!” she screamed “I will end you, you miserable Turian!”

“Promises, promises!” he smirked.

“That’s it! You have no one but yourself to blame for this!” she yelled, her eyes sparkling with evil intent. She stopped flailing, her hand reached around to his neck wriggling her fingers.

Garrus screeched, giggling hysterically “No no no! I will drop you!”

“Good!” She fired renewing her assault with vigour. Garrus twisted and tried to squirm away whilst still keeping a firm hold on her.

He was at a clear disadvantage here, Tali couldn’t help but snicker, Shepard has managed to render a 7 foot Turian helpless with just a few flicks of her wrist.

He was a seasoned soldier and knew a loosing battle when he saw it. He pulled Shepard down from his shoulder in one swift motion, scooping her up so she now hung in his arms unable to reach the sensitive place behind his crest.

“You’re an asshole Vakarian” Shepard narrowed her eyes looking up at him.

“But an asshole you love!” He laughed breathlessly drawing her closer to himself, forehead gently brushing hers.

“Sure” Shepard answered, though somewhat begrudgingly.

“Sparks, is this normal?” James stared at the scene mug frozen half way to his mouth.

“No” Tali laughed “But it sure beats the hell out the usual make out session in the corner. At least this is entertaining!”

“Riiiight…” James frowned bewildered.


End file.
